percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Unearthly Presences
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 13: Dark Unearthly Presences Poppy Halliwell I looked at at the fire Eve held, it was mesmerising, yet it was so small, we all looked back to where Prometheus had been standing, and he had vanished. "Wow....that was...I dont know.." Eve said, I looked at Paul, he wasnt even paying attention, he seemed to be wrapped up in his own world, probably wondering about his father. I sighed,he knew his atleast now. "Well...we should go see Horne now shouldnt we?" Dennis asked, all the Halliwell children shook their heads out of their own little words and nodded. "Anyone know the way to Horne?" Poppy asked. they alled looked at her with blank stares. "Eve, just hand me the flame for a sec," Her cousin gentily handed it to her, not wanting it to go out, "Eve, Paul, can you both do a dual spell together?" her cousins both nodded, "Paul, grab the piece of paper sticking out from my back pocket please, and tread it with eve, your the italic part, shes bold." "Okay, Poppy," He grabbed it and then stood next to Eve so she could see. "Gods of Olympus Show us the way 'Please listen to us ' To find horne on tomorrows day" '' ''"''Woah..guys, i see a path, " I looked at dennis, "you do?" he nodded/ "Must be from that enchantment, well we should go..we have no idea when the next god or titan will come and jump out on us" they all agreed and started to follow the path.though, as we walked, I almost though I could feel someone following us. I looked back down at the flame, wondering how such a little fire could inspire the world. I tried to imagine what it would be like to live in that day with what we had now. After what had seem like a while of walking in a woodsy part, a big clearing opened up with a river. All four of them seemed to have gotten a big urge for something to drink, there mouths seemed terribly dru for some reason, so they decided to stop, they drop there things and walked to the water, Paul now holding the flame which now seemed dwindled after being held by Poppy. For some reason the fire seemed a bit bigger when she held it. As they all started to gulp down the water, except Dennis because he saw something weird, he looked down at the water, the fish seemed a bit weird. Like the water was contaminated. Fish don't have much sense, but the way they were acting was more then peculiar. "Guys, stop drinking, now." Dennis warned. "Why, this water is so delicious?" she said as she kept drinking one sip after another, she seemed to forget what they were supposed to do. "Why don't we just say here? We aren't doing anything, " Paul said as he dropped the flame, it was about to hit the water when Dennis lunged for it and almost fell it. He looked at Poppy and saw she was baffled, but not confused, he looked down at the water. "Guys...stop drinking please. now. You guys dont seem that effected, but the more you drink I think youll eventually lose all your memory." He handed Poppy the flame. " forgetfulness...ineffectiveness on Poppy..." Poppy" some underworld goddess?" He nodded, "This isnt good Poppy..." Dennis said "Well, not doing as you were planned isn't good mr. son of athena." Poppy and Dennis jumped, looking at a figure behind them. Dennis had a looked of horror on his face " This isnt just any underworld goddess...this is the goddess Lethe, she controls the river Lethe, its water makes people forget..." Poppy sighed, "This demigod stuff is more complicated then you think, maybe even more then the witch things, well to get on with this, im assuming you want to either take the flame, or extquish it" "Oh how right you are my dear, and I must say, you look just like your mother" her voice sounded like water, and Dennis listened, he started to forget some things, but Poppy was still uneffected. '"'I hope this works, " Poppy said, ''"Words of Oblivion do not effect send us a faun to sing a tune to recollect!" As she said those words, Dennis remembred and the other two started to regain their memories. but Lethe, was still there ready to stop them. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Category:Witch